


Just What The Doctor Ordered

by Starscream196



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Bondage, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscream196/pseuds/Starscream196
Summary: To many, Gabriel Reyes is an intimidating and hardheaded man. However, to Angela he is much more than that. Though she never would admit to it, she quickly is brought to losing her opportunity when things begin to look bleak. Faced with saving the life of the man she loves, will she be able to deal with what follows?





	Just What The Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> This work was co-written by my partner, WarByNumbers (they are not on the site, so any comments for them I can communicate over.)

Overwatch, a fitting name for what the governments of the world want from the organization. Protecting the world from any threat that throws itself at it. It started off with a small squadron, Gabriel Reyes held the honor of leading the entire team into battle against the Omnic threat. Many lives were lost in that war, but in the end billions of lives were saved and a never before seen peace established. Everything appeared to be going perfectly. However, Gabriel Reyes was passed for the job of Commander of Overwatch. That honor fell upon Jack Morrison, simply because Reyes ‘did not have the right face for Overwatch.’

He did not care much for that anymore at the present, his duty now belongs with Blackwatch. A black ops unit that deals with Overwatch’s more ‘exciting’ missions. Morrison granted this position to Reyes many years ago, finding his tactics more fitting for black ops rather than the usual jobs the other agents held. Unfortunately, this came with the burden to make sure none of these black ops missions would come to light and tarnish Overwatch’s reputation. To Gabriel, things were much simpler when the war against the Omnics was going on. Though, he couldn’t deny that what the organization has done and is doing is for the better.

Gabriel wandered down the halls of the Overwatch headquarters, his mind a blur as he reflected upon his time there and debating on his position. He considered most people there a part of his family to some extent. Mostly the cowboy, Jesse McCree. While he wouldn’t admit it publicly, he considered the boy as a son in a few ways. Having trained by his side for a few years already and proven to hold his own. Reinhardt remained somewhat of a close friend of his, his wisdom far better than anything Jack could come up with. Ana and Jack remained his closest and perhaps his best friends at the compound. Despite getting at odds a few times, he always could trust them in some form. But out of everyone, there was someone who was more intelligent and special to him than anyone else. Angela Ziegler.

The young doctor cared so much for each of her patients and as such, she was loved by everyone on the base. When she first arrived at the base, they only exchanged glances down the halls or across ways. It wasn’t until two weeks after that when they ‘officially’ met. Gabriel had been brought to the medical wing to treat a broken arm, a result of Jesse being careless with a machine and causing a bit of an explosion. At least, that’s how Jesse put it. Angela however, tended to his injury expertly. Applying some of her renowned medicine to good use. It was there the two finally spoke to one another, “I must advice zhou, Gabriel. Machines aren’t toys.” She said calmly, placing a cast around his arm. “I wouldn’t be in this mess if it weren’t for that damn cowboy.” He joked. Angela couldn’t help but smile and from that day on, their simple nods down the hall turned into greetings and long talks.

Years then passed after that, the two of them growing ever so closer. While most of his days were spent training and working with the Blackwatch team, the highlights of those days were whenever he’d get to spend his lunches conversing with the good doctor. Occasionally he would stop y her office to have little chat’s. He quickly became aware that she had stolen his heart, their casual talks soon containing hints of flirting but neither of them ever acted upon it. Unbeknownst to him, the young doctor had been swept off her feet by the man. Her heart racing and losing her train of thought whenever she would speak with him. It was painfully obvious to anyone with the way she would blush and look around nervously when the two would speak.

Gabriel snapped back into reality as he approached the medical wing. Officially, he was heading in for his monthly check up. In actuality, he was looking forward to seeing her again. As he parted the double doors to the facility, he was smacked with the noise of personnel running about the wing. Various doctors shuffling to attend patients or to continue their research. A few stared at the intimidating commander, Gabriel paid no attention to them as he continued his route towards Angela’s office. Inside her office, Angela was busy examining Gabriel’s file. With the commander having been a part of the super soldier program, Angela had taken extra interest in examining his conditions a lot more frequently to make sure he was in excellent health. While she appeared lost within the file, Angela was well aware of Gabriel stepping into her office. Heavy footsteps filling the room, the smell of gun powder, tobacco, and sandalwood soon followed after as the door was shut behind them.

“Morning, doc.” Gabriel said with a small smirk.

“Good morning, Gabriel.” She replied softly.

Gabriel eyed the folder in her hands as she turned in her chair to face him. A look of concern crossing his features as he stood before. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“No, nothing out of the ordinary.” She reassured.

“Good. Now let’s get this over with. I have a briefing with Jack in a half hour.” He stated, disliking the fact he wouldn’t be able to stick around to talk as long as he would want to.

Angela motioned for him to take his shirt off while she rummaged for her medical supplies. Gabriel smirked, his mind wondering if Angela took a liking to this part of the exams. A swift hop onto the medical bed and his shirt was off. It never failed to catch her off guard as she turned around to see that smug smile imprinted upon his chiseled features. The good doctor would have to make sure to keep herself from staring sometimes as a faint blush formed over the apples of her pale cheeks. Angela proceeded to place her stethoscope against his toned chest, a hand placed on his broad shoulders while she moved her tool around.

“I was thinking, perhaps once I do whatever mission Jack has planned for me. Maybe we can head out and grab a bit to eat.” Gabriel spoke up as Angela examined him.

His words hit her hard, causing her to blink as she stared up at him, “Uh… do zhou mean at lunch… like always?” she asked, a nervous chuckle leaving her lips as their gazes met. The thought of him asking her out on an actual date seemed ridiculous. After all, why would the _Commander_ want to go out with the Head of the Medical Division? But Gabriel’s features did not waiver and there was a quiet understanding of what he actually meant. “Oh… oh! Right…. Ja, sure I vould very much like zhat.” Now the ultimate embarrassment settled in and she could barely look him in the eye. Gabriel simply nodded with a small smile, somewhat relieved that she agreed to his proposal.

Angela listened to him breathe normally, except his heart seemed to be pounding a little faster than normal. “Are zhou okay? Zhour heart is beating so fast, Gabriel.” She said with concern. Gabriel shot her a bit of a glare, not ever really liking the use of his full given name. Angela realized her mistake quickly and quickly corrected herself, “Gabe… Sorry.” She replied as she moved the medical instrument across the caramel toned flesh of his chest. “Don’t worry about it Angela, it’s nothing really. Harsh training, you know.” He said in reassurance. Angela nodded while her free hand went to his massive shoulder, holding on as digits grazed the hardened flesh. The doctor couldn’t help but enjoy how Gabriel felt under her touch, wondering how it would feel to be cradled within his strong arms. To feel the fuzziness of his beard pressing against her cheek. His voice however, brought her back from her fantasy, causing her to nearly jump as she grasped a hold of his shoulder with a squeeze before pulling away with haste. “Sorry… Gabe.” She responded, a little too quickly. But Gabriel simply laughed at her reaction, that smirk of his calming her nerves.

Angela gave him a small smile, grabbing her otoscope to check his ears. “So, this is going to be a quick exam, final is checking zhour reflexes with the hammer.” She said, pulling away from his ear once she was done. Grabbing the medical instrument, she brought it to his knees and gave it a moderate swing. As predicted, his knee twitched under him, “Bad news, Gabe. Zhou are still healthy and have to keep vorking under Overwatch.” She jested as she slipped the hammer into her coat pocket, moving over to take a hold of Gabriel’s file to jot down several notes. Gabriel let out a chuckle as he slipped his shirt back on. “Well it could be worse, I could actually have something and be forced to stay in the medical wing.” He joked back.

Gabriel got off from the bed and walked over to retrieve his ID badge, but at the same time Angela had reached for an eraser just next to it. Their hands grazing one another briefly before she pulled away and hid a little within her folder. Gabriel was caught off guard but simply took hold of the eraser and handed it to her, wanting to grab her attention. She looked up at him with azure colored eyes, slowly reaching for the eraser in his grasp. Gabriel’s other hand had moved to grasp her shoulder and pulled himself closer to her neck. “Angela…” he whispered to her, before being interrupted by the PA system. _“Commander Reyes, you are needed in the briefing room!”_

With a heavy sigh, Gabriel pulled away and grabbed his ID. “I’ll see you soon, Angela.” He said with a genuine smile before leaving the office. Angela waived at him, feeling her heart sink as she watched him walk out of the Medical wing. As soon as he left the area, Gabriel’s mood immediately changed to a much less excited one. If there was one thing Gabriel could say about Jack was that he knew how well to butt in on his activities. Eventually, Gabriel arrived at the briefing room. A half hour slugging by for him to receive his mission. It was a rather simple task; Blackwatch was to infiltrate a Talon outpost located in the Canadian Tundra, retrieve vital info upon their weaponry and locations of Talon operatives, as well as set various charges to knock the outpost off the face of the map.

Unfortunately for Gabriel, they were to deploy in less than an hour which meant no time to mess around. The Blackwatch commander quickly rallied Jesse and Genji into the armory, the cowboy being the one to take extra time getting ready. Gabriel watched as Jesse continued to examine himself in reflection as she suited up, annoying him to the very end. Gabriel was not having it and simply grabbed Jesse by the collar and forced him out the armory and down the hall towards the flight deck. Soon enough, they boarded a drop ship and were soon off to dangers unknown.

As soon as Gabriel was gone, Angela was missing him immensely. She held no idea how long he would be gone, but each passing hour felt as if days had gone by. Her office being earily empty without his presence. Sure enough, the day was coming to a close when Gabriel returned. Angela had been sitting in her office going over charts and making notations in files when she had gotten the call from Commander Morrison that Gabriel had been injured on mission. From what he could tell her, she deduced that Gabriel had been gravely hurt and needed medical assistance immediately. She tried to sound as calm as she could on the phone, but internally she was a mess. Frantic about his current state of health and her heart raced in her chest at an alarming rate. Angela had been informed that they would be bringing him onto the air-pad shortly where some of the staff and her would meet Morrison to take Gabriel to her office.

She waited there, impatience and worry growing the longer they were there. But just as soon as she was about to burst into tears, the drop ship appeared and landed shortly after. The look upon her face was one of terror as she saw blood running down Gabriel’s face and the greater amount that soaked through his uniform. A tear broke free from the corner of her eye as she surveyed him, “Is he breathing.” She asked, but no one seemed to hear her in the rush to get everyone back into the base. She spoke up once more, only this time in a more demanding tone; “IS HE BREATHING?!” her brows furrowed as she jogged towards the stretcher where he lay.

_“Yes.”_ Came a timid reply from one of the medical assistants. Angela looked up to see Commander Morrison move from Gabriel’s side to her, gripping her shoulder briefly. “It’s not as bad as it looks, but I have faith in your ability to patch him up.” With that, the staff and her wheeled Gabriel back to her office where she was left alone with him. This was not exactly what she had thought of when she secretly desired **real** alone time with him; but she wasted no time in cleaning up the blood, taking the tattered mess of clothes from his chest. Cleaning the wounds with antiseptic, she stitched him back up and bandaged his forehead and chest; using compression around his torso to keep any fractures or bruises at bay. She glanced at the clock, realizing how late it was and walked to the counter to send a message to Morrison about Gabriel’s current condition. He was alright, alive, but unconscious. Now it was just a waiting game as she took two warm blankets from the back and laid one over him and one for herself. Taking a seat across from him, she nestled into the chair and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. Her thoughts chasing dreams of various aspects of her Overwatch life, including him. Dreaming of kisses, his touch, his arms wrapping around her, but it ended all too soon as she awoke to a rustling in the room.

A light sleeper she was, her eyes popped open and she tried to focus on her surroundings. The clock on the wall read three AM, her gaze soon landing upon Gabriel’s as he looked at her from across the room. He had sat up on the bed and knocked the blanket to the floor. Bandages laying around him, she immediately jumped and scolded him for removing them. “Zhou need zhose to keep debris from entering zhe wound. Zhou could end up vith an infection, Commander.” Her lips pouted as she pointed to the stitching across his caramel toned flesh. The commander was shocked to see her getting so worked up, her words sounding harsher than she intended them to. He gazed back at her, a softeness behind them that she hadn’t ever seen. The frustration across her face lifting away. “I am glad… to see zhou alright.” She said in a softer tone, “How are zhou feeling? I am going to prescribe zhou some pain medication to help ease zhe healing process. Zhou should take some time off vork as well.” She recommended.

Gabriel gave a small smile, “Thank you… Angela… I feel… incredibly sore… but fine. Although, those bandages were a little tight.” He said in a joking manner. Angela placed her hands into the pocket of her coat and laughed with him. She wanted desperately to know what happened, but she knew it wasn’t her place to know. More so, she was thankful that nothing worse had happened. Her eyes fell upon his toned flesh, eyeing him for a moment longer than she should have. She turned away and crossed the office, putting various instruments away as she cleared her throat. “Zhou are good to go, it seems the super soldier serum is helping with your wounds. Vhenever zhou feel up to standing on zhour feet, zhou can go.” She instructed.

Hearing those words, Gabriel took a deep breath and braced the bedside. Feet lowered onto the floor, a bit of pain being felt, but not too much to bother him. His weight shifted, and he rose off the bed, taking a step forward as soon as he was able to do so. However, he stumbled and fell onto his knees. Angela dropped what she had been doing and rushed to his side. Gabriel raised his hand to her, signaling to not help him. With a grasp on the bed side table, he raised himself back up and onto the bed. A look of concern held upon Angela’s face, but Gabriel simply smiled and shook his head. “Don’t be so worried, doc. At least I’ll get to stay here for a bit longer.” He reassured, bringing a smile onto Angela’s face.

With Gabriel unable to properly stand and with obvious signs that they were far from being tired, the two decided to stay up and chat. Talking about various subjects, such as what Gabriel missed out on the few days he was gone, past missions both had been on, and even some teasing as to how Angela missed Gabriel during the time he was gone. However, Gabriel could tell very well that Angela wanted to know what happened and Gabriel needed to let it all out.

“Angela…” he whispered. “The mission… everything went wrong so fast. I did my absolute best to make it back… but when we got pinned and… things appeared to have no good end. I grew worried about you.” He said, looking into her eyes. “You were the last thing on my mind before I…. when I thought I was about to breath my last breath.” A small smirk appeared on his face as he looked upon her. “But yet, here I am. Saved by the hands of the best doc in the world… I am extremely thankful for what you did.” Throughout it all, Angela listened to him speak. Her ears clear and open as she hung on the Commander’s words. A soft heated blush rose to the apples of her cheeks as he spoke of the good doctor being the last thing on his mind as things went sour.  _He thought of me.._  She mused softly to herself as a hand touched her chest as a nervous gesture. The soft swell of emotions blossomed starting in the pit of her stomach while he thanked her for doing her job without question, “…Gabr-- Gabe.. Zhou do not have to zhank me, I vould do anything for zhou in a heartbeat.” Her reply was soft, solemn as the eerie silence in the medical wing surrounded them. The slight smirk upon his handsome face causing Angela to giggle softly, breaking some of the quiet aura with her genuine happy demeanor. He continued to thank her more in debt, causing the Swiss Medic to fall into silence as they faced one another.

He stood finally, causing her to move with him to offer some assistance that she was sure he would not accept. She did so anyway, reaching a hand out slightly as an offering to the Commander. Surprisingly she found his grip on her hand, rough digits running across the flesh. The touch was gentle, affectionate and warm; something she was completely unused to from him. Angela could feel her cheeks reddening with embarrassment more so than before as they stood there, gazes meeting in silence. Her lips quivered, trying to find words to speak but she was lost; lost within the deep brown pools of his eyes. His words barely caught her ears, forcing her to snap back from her own thoughts. “I should’ve done this a long time ago.” He cooed.

“Do vhat?” She asked with genuine confusion but was not met with an audible answer. Instead his hands found the slim dip of her waist and gripped gently with strong hands before pulling her into his larger frame. It was not long before their lips met with a tug from Gabriel, a quiet gasp of surprise leaving her lips before she melted into the affectionate touch. Soft breathing from both as lips and tongues brushed together were the only noises heard within the quiet room before finally they had to take a break. The look upon her face was priceless, azure eyes filled with question, desire, and wonder. Her digits making their way up to touch her lips, questioning if that had just happened. “..G-Gabe..” She stuttered but the way his mouth touched along her sensitive neck had her lost for wards once more. Gentle nips along the flesh, soft kisses, and his warm breath splashing with every touch has her reeling under him. A soft moan finally escaped before his beard tickled across her skin.

Soon hands found the buttons of her lab coat, aiding that wasn’t asked for as he began to expose her semi-formal dress underneath to his wandering gaze. “Gabe… vhat if someone valks in?” She spoke in a slightly more frantic tone; her hands reaching for him to try and pause his actions. Everything was happening so fast, her emotions, thoughts, and actions not having time to keep up with one another. “Who exactly would come down in so early in the morning?” He whispered so confidently, the usual smirk upon his handsome face. As if he was some gentleman suitor trying to win her affection, he took her hand, bringing it to his mouth as he placed a kiss to the soft skin. “Now why don’t you help me out here?”

_Ah, there was the Gabe she knew._

She stood quietly, biting into her bottom lip as she rubbed her digits over her thin wrist. It’s not as if she didn’t want to, sure she had fantasized about certain scenarios with the Blackwatch Commander when she was alone and feeling lonely but now that he was standing before her, desiring her form in its most vulnerable state she found it hard to speak her thoughts. A slight gaze downwards as to not meet his intimidating gaze, she began to slide her ivory lab coat off her shoulders before placing it behind her on the counter. Her formal attire of a buttoned blouse tucked into a pencil skirt was form hugging and sexy in that sort of casual-business way. “...Are zhou sure…?” She asked knowing full well that he had a desire to go fully through with this. A slight raise of brows as his hand touched the smooth skin of her cheek was all she needed to know and with that, she leaned up on the tips of her toes and met his lips once more; reveling in the taste of smoke and gun-powder that seemed to mix with his own natural flavour. Everything about this felt so right, the way their digits explored along each other’s frame, the shared kisses and touches-- like it had always been this way. Nothing felt awkward or new--  _yet._  Angela’s dainty digits began to undo the buttons of her blouse, un-tucking it from her skirt as she revealed the black lace of her undergarment that covered the swell of her ample bust line. The same hands explored his bare chest with interest, climbing over every scar that marred his caramel flesh. Slowly Gabe’s digits curled around her thighs, tugging her skirt up as he went to lift the slim medic up and onto the bed behind them. She now sat perched on the edge, legs sliding over his hips to pull him in closer as digits curled into the wavy locks on top of his head.

As they continued their embrace, lips grazing along her jaw line to her collarbone; she shouldered off the thin fabric of her shirt and let it fall to the floor as a soft yelp left her lips. His teeth meeting her neck with pressure caught her by surprise in a way she couldn’t imagine she would enjoy. His rough approach to her pale flesh causing a heat to rise in her core, desiring more of what he could give her. His hands trailed downward, feeling every dip and curve of her frame. Angela's cheeks became red with embarrassment as she felt the Commander's hands stop at her rear. A black laced bra was partially revealed after she finished fumbling with her blouse  _"She's cute when flustered"_  the Commander thought to himself. Delicate hands trailed along his chest, a partial focus on the scars the decorated it. A smirk appeared on his face and without warning he gripped her thighs and lifted her onto the bed behind them. As quickly as she was lifted, their lips found each other once more. The Commander's lips left hers and trailed along her jawline towards her collarbone. Savoring each and every kiss he placed upon her flesh. The pesky blouse was soon dropped to the floor as Reyes began to slowly fall into his desires. And yet this was still barely the beginning.

His teeth tugged at her flesh with great pressure, eliciting small yelps and gasps from the doctor. Digits digging into her slim waist, pulling closer against his body in a desperate need to feel her warmth. Dainty hands trailed along the Commanders flesh, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist and pressing his covered manhood against her pelvis. Reyes did not have to look at her to know how red her face had gotten after feeling him slightly grind against her. After leaving a few marks against her neck, Reyes moved along her collarbone and nibbled against her chest. His hands reached behind her and began to undo the pesky lace bra that covered her ample chest. With one quick motion, he unclasped the bra and tossed it across the room where it gently landed against her desk. Reyes pulled away to gaze at Angela's body. "Wow..." was all he could say, admiring her beauty to the fullest. A gentle hand ran along her stomach and cupped one of her breasts. Her soft flesh being molded by his rough touch. His other hand soon grasped the other and he began to tease her nipples ever so slightly. Tugging them and gently massaging her breasts, soft moans beginning to escape her mouth. Reyes smirked at how Angela was reacting to his touch, he hasn't even begun pleasuring her womanhood and already she was a heavy breathing mess. Lowering his head towards her chest, he gave her a wink before taking in one of her breasts into his mouth.

Reyes trailed his tongue around her soft breast, feeling as much as he could and flicking her sensitive bud whenever he completed one circular motion. He sucked hungrily against her, his other hand still teasing her exposed breast. Pulling away with an audible  _pop_  he switched focus to the unattended breast and proceeded to repeat the motion. Angela reveled in pleasure, everything she was feeling being escalated by a hundred. Suddenly, Reyes carefully tugged against her sensitive nipple with his teeth, not enough to hurt her but enough to surprise her. Looking up at her, he met that beautiful smile and gaze from the angelic doctor. Without much warning, he forced their lips together in a fierce passion. Tongues meeting each other and beginning a sensual dance. It lasted for several minutes, neither of them wanting to pull away but unfortunately their lungs begged for air once more. Pulling away, Reyes trailed a finger along her smooth stomach, how it deflated and inflated from her heavy breathing. Hooking his digit against the hem of her skirt. "Now this is unacceptable. I'm already in my briefs but you're still half dressed." he said teasingly. Leaning close against her ear, his warm breath sending a tingling sensation throughout her body, "Let's fix that." With a smirk, he pulled the doctor's grip off of him and went to work on her pesky skirt.

Angela was left in disbelief to how much Reyes desired her. Every movement he made, every word he spoke, all carried that desire. With a few sift motions, Reyes carefully slid down her skirt towards her ankles. A black pair of panties laid beneath, leaning his head downward, Reyes planted a few kisses against her stomach. Reaching the panties, he grasped at it with his teeth and in a motion Angela had never seen he slowly and expertly pulled down the pesky piece of cloth using only his mouth. Shuffling free of her clothing, Angela now sat naked against the bed. With the commander still beneath her, something she'd never expected to ever come to fruition. Reyes was not done yet with her, a rough digit brushed against her clit causing a yelp of shock to come from the doctor. Gentle kisses were placed along her thighs, his digit trailing circles along her clit. His mouth eventually reached her womanhood, already glimmering with arousal. A smirk present on his face he reached up and grasped her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. They gazed into one another's eyes, silently agreeing to what was about to happen. Suddenly a sharp breath escaped Angela, eyes wide as she felt two digits begin to enter her aching folds. The way his digits slid up into her womanhood with such an eager pace had Angela bucking her hips against his hand, desperate to feel more than what this would allow, but as she pressed for more his mouth made it's way to her sensitive swollen button; starting an assault of licks and suckles. That very sensation upped the pace of her impending orgasms' rise. With labored breaths, her hand reached to gently comb through his mess of dark curls on his head; grasping and tugging at the strands with need as he used his strong fingers to bring the woman to peak.

It was not long that Angela felt her thighs start to quiver, her head tilted back and with her whole body tensed she came. Louder than what she had ever done in the past, she cried out for the man below her. Toes curled, her legs shook, and the walls of her womanhood clamped down upon his hand with a pulsing rhythm. His name audibly left her lips more than once as she rode out her pleasure, using one hand in his hair and the other on the bed to stabilize herself. If there had ever been a time when she could say that she had experienced the best; Commander Reyes was definitely it. Her body had never felt so good, so relaxed after an orgasm. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing uneven as she tried to calm her soft whimpers.

Looking down upon the Commander, she could see the look in his eye. Satisfaction to see such a pristine woman come undone so quickly because of him. His dark caramel gaze helped her as his digits slipped from her insides, coated from her pleasure but that did not seem to bother him. He rose, coming in quickly between her legs as their lips once again met in a heavy kiss. Arms wrapped around each other's frame as they grazed the naked flesh with a desire to be closer. Angela's petite hand cupped the back of his neck, holding him there as their tongues danced wildly. She wanted him more than she could verbalize but he had been so dutiful to bring her to her peak, she could at least get his started.

With one final kiss, the pair finally parted for air; staring at one another. Angela knew this was her chance, slowly the hand cupping her neck moved to his shoulder, lips parting as she tried to find the words to speak. "..Now it's your turn." She whispered softly, letting him know with her warm gaze just what she meant. The touch of surprise and smile that crossed his handsome features elicited a giggle from the medic as she slowly moved off of the bed and guided Reyes to stand back just a bit. Once she had enough room, slowly her hands roamed the hardened flesh of his torso as she slowly made her way down, bending in the process until she was on her knees before him. Gazing upwards, he looks even more intimidating in this light. With summoned courage she placed one hand to his thigh, the other moved to grasp his length and begin the slow, sensual stroke. Her thumb grazed over the crown on his manhood, using a bit of his juices as lubricant. Her bottom tier went into her mouth as she gently bit it, clearly a bit nervous about this; unsure if he was even enjoying what she was doing.

Up and down her hand went, stroking his length over and over; she upped the pace before leaning in with her own mouth to take the tip of his cock into her mouth. The warm confides within enveloped the sensitive flesh while lips pressed down and began to mimic the movements of her hand. Using only her index, middle, and thumb to stroke just the bottom of his shaft, her mouth covered the rest of its impressive length. Sliding her tongue up and down the underside, she rhythmically sucked as she reached the tip only to fall back down again upon its base taking him as far as she could. Slowly her hand moved to cup what lay underneath, gently massaging with her palm as she dislodged from him; just using her tongue now to glide along the side of it while staring up at him like a puppy trying to please its master. "..Do zhou like vhat I am doing?" She asked, almost timidly before placing her mouth back over the head with a faster pace this time, leaving her hand to continue its massage. With each stroke down, she reached the very base of his manhood, taking him in full as his tip kissed the back of her throat. This elicited groans from even her as she worked to please him, eyes closing tight as she kneeled before her Commander.  _What a sight this must have been…_

Finally, an opportunity presented itself the moment she closed her eyes, this was the moment Reyes needed to take back control. With a swift motion the Commander forced Angela off his member, leaving her in a confused state. For some this action may represent that something wrong had occurred, but that was not even close to being true here. Angela looked up at him with a saddened gaze, thinking she was at fault. Instead Reyes smiled and helped her onto her feet. "That was amazing Angela." he softly spoke against her ear. His hands holding onto her waist and their bodies pressed together. "But right now, I crave you more than ever." he nibbled against her ear before moving down towards her neck and gently biting her skin. He was not going to let himself become undone from her actions just yet, after all he hasn't even taken charge.

Continuing to pepper her neck with gentles bites and kisses, his hands explored her body with an intense need. His strong digits ran along her back, feeling every dip and curve that she had. His hands once again rested along her waist and without warning he lifted her off the ground. She yelped in surprise and held onto him tightly. Spinning around, he laid her against the bed and soon found himself once again in charge of the situation. He looked down at her, a fierce passion within his eyes. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and without thinking she leaned up and pushed her lips against his. With the kiss distracting her, Reyes shuffled on top of the bed and positioned himself in a much more comfortable position against her. His erect cock laid flat against her smooth stomach, his strong arms like pillars beside her head and their lips locked in a fierce battle. Their tongues danced together as if they have done it a thousand times, his heart beating rapidly even more than before. This was a moment she had been waiting for a long time, he knew this, and he wanted it to go perfectly.

Pulling away from the kiss, they gazed into one another's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. His rough hand caressed her cheek, slowly gliding along her skin downward. Soft breaths emanated from the doctor while the Commander's hands grazed along her neck. Shifting his weight, the Commander leaned upward and moved his other hand toward her neck. Both hands gently dug into her flesh before slowly traveling down her upper torso. Soon they reached her perfect breasts, something he had been unable to keep his eyes off ever since she undressed. Rough hands gripped her soft mounds, moans escaping her mouth as a result. He massaged her perky breasts with great professionalism. His digits sinking into them and gently grazing across them. Leaning down, he took her left breast into his mouth and hungrily suckled upon it, Tongue gliding along her erect bud while his lips sucked upon her. His right hand continuing to work upon her other breasts. Digits teasing her nipple, gently tugging at the sensitive bud before pinching down upon it. After a short while, the Commander pulled away from her breast and moved on to perform the same actions on the right breast. Each action he made caused an erotic sound to erupt from the doctor.

Angela was a squirming mess; between the assault of his digits and the combined effort of his tongue it was  _almost_  enough to set the good doctor off again, but he teased instead. Keeping her on edge as he played with each erect fleshy bud, stroking over with his tongue before pinching between rough digits which would cause her to cry out softly in discomfort; a pain that she found oddly pleasurable. He shifted between each side, give similar attention to the pair to the point the woman beneath him was practically begging for release…  **but not yet.**  Reyes had other plans on his mind as he reached over and picked apart his neatly folded Blackwatch uniform, undoing his standard issue leather belt from its loops. Angela could only look over in confusion at him, curious as to what he was doing. Only a small smile was seen before Gabriel repositioned himself above her, pinning her petite wrists with ease against the headboard. The belt was then used to secure her limbs there, limiting her mobility in the moment. The look upon her face was priceless as he pushed the end through the loop to secure the belt, she was surprised to say the least; her face flushed but he knew she would enjoy what was to come.

Her lips parted, as if she were to say something but she was distracted by the Commander leaning in to press his lips to her, his erect manhood prodding against the hot flesh of her core as their tongues danced above. A soft, audible groan was heard as they parted for air, Reyes wasting no time to take her round hips into his strong hands and began to move his pelvis toward hers. Angela bit her lip, both nervous and excited, “...Gabe..” She whimpered softly as she felt the crown of his length kiss her opening before parting her lower lips. Without hesitation, he pushed into her with ease but in a gentle manner using a steady and slow pace to start out with. Her back arched up just slightly as the familiar ache hit her from being stretched open. She cried out and yanked at her restraints as she shut her eyes, trying to remind herself it would only hurt briefly. The pleasure would come before she knew it and it did as she let her body relax into his, her walls allowed for his girth and he began to slide in with relative ease; letting him up his pace. His thrusts began to pick up, more frantic to reach the end of her core; to kiss it with the crown of his manhood.

The open air was starting to fill with verbal cues of enjoyment from moans, groans, to whimpers and gasps as the bed began to rock. Creaking from the rapid pace in which Reyes was moving his hips began to make its self-known amongst the cries of pleasure as they both worked to reach their end. His hands reached to grasp at her bouncing breasts with hunger, holding and massaging the flesh as he continued his onslaught, his breathless moans coming together to form her name, “...Angela..” His voice deep as he pushed into her core, determined in his wild thrusts while her womanhood clamped down on his length trying to pull him in deeper. Only when he moved his large hands to grasp the sheets beneath them and push his body against Angela did it become clear to her that she was about to come undone, her legs wrapped around his strong hips and she held him close in that fashion as her breaths began more unstable. “Mein gott, Gabriel… ah… ahh….” She bit into her lower lip as he pressed his lips to her neck and sucked at the flesh.  _Her weakness._  She groaned and tilted her head back, there it was and just as his teeth bit her shoulder in such a rough, raw passion; she cried out near his ear for him, “Ahh… Gabriel…! Fuck…” Her body twitched and her core became so hot against his shaft as she came undone, her inner calls convulsing while she rode out her pleasure against his frame helplessly. The sheets beneath them and his manhood coated in her arousal as she whimpered for what he had done to her, for her.

But at all while as the bed jerked back and forth, it had managed to work in her favor, all the aggression he had put into his love making had managed to work the belt free and allow Angela the opportunity to slip her thin wrists out of their confinement. She was not about to let this chance go to waste, no matter how exhausted she was and even as he continued to pound so furiously into her; she placed her dainty hands onto his strong shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. A most surprising event as he would have assumed her hands to still be buckled above. With a swift movement, Reyes pulled her up into a sitting position with him; Angela in his lap still connected. They kissed so hungrily and her digits toyed with the hair on the back of his head, curling through his damp, wavy locks,  _”What are you playing at, doc?”_  Gabriel asked, rather sarcastically as he broke the kiss looking to the blonde doctor nestled in his thighs.

“Zhat is for me to know.” Angela placed a digit to the tip of his nose lightly, a soft giggle escaping her mouth before the digit moved to silence his perfect lips and before long she lifted her round hips up once more and began to create a rhythm against his length; up and down she would go. Using the opportunity to descend harder and go tantalizingly slow when she went upwards. She knew that this would frustrate Gabriel before long and he would take matters into his own hands eventually but for now she was keen to riding his impressive package and teasing him as she went. With one hand placed to his massive shoulder, she leaned back and let him get a full view of her nude form as they found a new way to continue their passionate endeavor. Her breasts bounced with every descend, along with the messy locks of blonde hair on her head. Light trails of sweat fell from her temple, sliding down her neck to her collarbone and before long, soft whimpers of his name were leaving her perfect plush lips, “Gabriel… ahh…” Gentle bites to her lower lip as she ground her backside against his before continuing her teasing rhythm before finally picking up the pace. Using her free hand, she grasping his right hand placing it firmly to her bosom and moving his left to her hip; allowing for him to help in her desire to reach her peak once again. She could feel it just on the horizon, each time his length touched her womb and made her cry out- it was there.

This sweaty passion went on for longer than she could remember but just when she thought she had had enough, it hit her like a tidal wave. It crashed over her as she tilted her head back, calling out and crying out for her. Her walls hot and clamping down on him once more, trying to milk Gabriel for all he had. Angela gasped for breath, exhausted as she slumped forward, resting her soft lips to his sweaty forehead. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders; holding him close as the aftershocks roared through her like thunder. She was tired, her body spent but she knew they were not done just yet. After all, the main crescendo had not been reached just yet.

"We're not done yet." He whispered against her ear, her body shivering from feeling his warm breath. Hands tightening on her rear and waist, Gabriel forced Angela onto her back once more. A smile appeared on her face as she landed on the bedding, a soft giggle escaping her lips. They remained connected with one another and their eyes never broke sight, he leaned towards her and kissed her soft lips. Tongues quickly finding one another and proceeding to dance with each other. Rough hands roamed her body, squeezing her soft breasts once more. Breaking away from the kiss, he stared at Angela. A smile appearing on his face as they gazed at one another. He took a hand and caressed her cheek before he began to move again.

Swiftly, his grip tightened around her waist and he lifted her lower side upward as he leaned up. While her head and shoulders remained lying against the soft sheets, her lower half was gently lifted in the air. Her legs immediately wrapping around his waist. The smile on his face quickly being replaced by a smirk, her walls tightening around his member in anticipation. Everything felt completely different, his member was prodding her insides at a different and more pleasurable angle. Immediately his hips began to move at an intense rapid pace. His twitching cock sliding in and out of her sensitive cunt with ease. Moans escaped the Commander much more often than before, he uttered her name repeatedly as he furiously pounded into her. His strong hands held her upward with ease and moved her along his shaft in rhythm to his thrusts, it wouldn't be long before his strength would start to dissipate. With every passing second Gabriel would intensify his thrusts, his cock repeatedly kissing her womb and a satisfying  _slap_  emanating every time his hips would meet her cervix. He was going too fast, too rough, but Angela was enjoying it incredibly so. She wanted to let Gabriel know to go faster, but instead her mind was in a swirl of emotions that all she could do was speak in her native tongue to him. Their moans filled the roam, mixing in with the cacophony of noise from their frantic passionate lovemaking. Reyes continued to pound her soaking wet womanhood with a needing hunger. His peak rising rapidly and nearing the edge, a wonder how he managed to hold on for so long. His cock twitched and pulsed inside of her, hitting every sensitive spot of her insides.

The arms that kept her lower side up were beginning to shake, much like the doctor below him he was already showing signs of exhaustion. They were both a complete sweaty mess, the bed sheets below them coated in sweat and Angela's juices. It rocked below them, loudly and furiously tapping the wall behind them and creaking ever slightly thanks to Reyes' rough movements. No longer could he hold her up and he had to let her rear drop back onto the bed, but he never stopped. Instead he forced Angela's legs off his waist and moved them upward and onto his shoulders. Insatiable moans escaped her, feeling his manhood reach deeper inside of her. She desperately reached to grab onto his waist, digging her nail into his skin and continuing to speak in her native tongue. Wasting no time, his hips revved up to a fast pace and thrusting into her with a great need. He leaned against her legs, gently bending them towards her and reaching farther inside of her. The crown of his cock ceaselessly prodded her womb, causing the doctor to shriek in pleasure. A third orgasm was rapidly approaching her, and she desperately wanted him to reach his peak at the same time she would. Gabriel was not too far from his peak, not even he could withstand the raw and ferocious passion he was putting into this. "Angela... I'm close." he softly spoke, warm breath tingling the skin of her legs. If she had said anything, Gabriel would be too preoccupied to understand it. But every movement that the doctor made let him know where she wanted it. Immediately Gabriel began to ferociously pound into Angela, the bed rocking beneath them and slamming into the wall behind them. She screamed and moaned, eyes rolling in her sockets while holding onto him for dear life. His moans escalating, digits digging into her skin, his peak had finally reached. With a few deep and forceful thrusts, Gabriel became undone. His cock throbbed and twitched inside of her soaked womanhood, walls pulsing around him. One last moan escaped him as he pushed in but did not pull out. Angela felt a pleasant warmth inside of her as Gabriel released several large bursts of his seed. At the same time Angela had coated his member once again in her juices, staining the bed sheets even more. His cock continued to shoot more inside of her, filling up her womb thoroughly. They remained connected with one another, riding out their orgasms as much as they could. Soon he let go of her legs and collapsed on top of her. A delicate caressed his cheek as they lay together on the bed. Slowly he pulled out from her, insatiable moans escaping the doctor. Rolling over next to her, they gazed at one another for several minutes, hands continuing to roam each other's bodies.  _"Zhank you, Gabe..."_  she said, placing a delicate kiss on his forehead. Gabriel simply smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss, holding her close and sharing in her warmth. They pulled away and smiled again, "Looking forward to that lunch later today." he said. Angela nodded, remembering how late it was. They agreed to rest for a bit before cleaning up the evidence of what had happened. Draping his arm over her waist, he pulled her close to him. His other arm pulling the covers over them, delicate kisses being placed upon her shoulders before they both drifted off to sleep.

"You are the light of my world, Angela."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! This one is more smut orientated than story, a little something we wanted to try out for the sake of just being fun. Leave your comments and look forward to more soon!


End file.
